


Krampus Is Coming to Town

by AngryRedOctopus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Sebastian is there but not once by name whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/pseuds/AngryRedOctopus
Summary: For Secretly-A-Wuss, a Christmas present for support during the year and being awesome!  A prompt of Krampus was provided.





	Krampus Is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Secretly_a_wuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/gifts).



“… I hope you disappear too!”  


Ciel petulantly stomped up the stairs. It was Christmas Eve and he just wanted to not have to deal with his parents and their stupid expectations that he act like his twin. He was sure that in a few minutes his twin would creep up the stairs and give him cookies and comfort him. And while part of him craved that childhood comfort and attention, he also didn’t want to accept it deep down. At the tender age of 13, he just wanted to be his own person, and that involved not acting like the perfect little prince his brother was. Ciel loved his video games and wanted to become a game designer. Most of his teachers felt he was brilliant but distracted, and only one had complimented his character design and implementations. So, in all the ignorance and loneliness, he acted out.  


After seeing the latest report from his principal, his parents had argued endlessly in circles about what the best action was to take. His father wanted to send him to a boarding school that would, ‘put some good sense in him, and beat him if he decided he was too good to listen.’ The idea of separating the twins, and Ciel’s twin’s loud protestations, made his mother desperately not want to keep them apart, and thought that getting a sort of ‘nanny’ to act as an older brother and monitor him at all times would work better. Ciel of course hated both ideas with a passion and would rather die than get beaten by a bunch of militant conservative ideologists. After voicing that opinion however, his parents had sent him to his room instead of partaking in their usual cookies and games for Christmas Eve.  


Slamming the door to his room, Ciel looked around the pitch-black space and sighed. Throwing on his night clothes from the floor and jumping into bed, he tried to focus on his preference in being there alone. When there weren’t the sounds of footsteps immediately coming, Ciel subtly brought out the Switch game system he’d smuggled upstairs in his hoodie. Smirking, his face was the only thing lit in the room as he booted the loading screen.  


‘Screeeech’  


Ciel paused as the grating noise echoed lowly in the room. Light did spread from under the crack in his door, but it barely penetrated deeper into his bedroom, and left the area near his desk and closet black.  


Shaking his head of his over reactive imagination, he turned back to his game pad. But goosebumps creeped up his spine, and hair stood on end as he felt that he was being watched. It took physical effort to look up the next time, just to confirm to himself that he was being utterly absurd. Nothing was in his room; the whole house was like a fortress with gates, security monitors, and his parents’ staff always around. His eyes adjusted to the dark. Red eyes stared back into his.  


Before he could shout in alarm, a massive clawed hand clamped over his mouth. It smelled of earth and something sooty, and hair that was coarse scraped against his soft skin. His eyes still couldn’t totally comprehend what was before him. A great hulking shape was there, half on his bed, then showing of gleaming white sharp teeth that shouldn’t have been so bright in the darkness.  


“Hello little Phantomhive. You’ve been naughty this year.”  


Ciel shook his head frantically and managed to open his mouth in-between the gap in the beast’s fingers, “I haven’t! My parents are stupid and I’ve done nothing wrong!”  


The feral looking grin widened, “Not so, not at all… You see, you may be right that their rules are beyond the hopes of what parents can expect from their children. However, I’m not really here about that. You’ve been a very bad friend, and very naughty to the people who work for you. Such tragedy and so many broken hearts on behalf of the poor kiddies who care for you. Tsk tsk. No, you must be punished.”  


Ciel tried to protest again but was silenced now by an even more forceful grip around his face. He let out a muffled shriek as he was lifted painfully out his bed by the hand around his throat. Scrambling, he tried to get a grip on the thick appendages wrapped about him, but couldn’t hope to get a hold. Abruptly, his chest hit the solid surface of something near the floor. Wide blue eyes flew around, but couldn’t take in anything except the darkness. All the air left his lungs as those razor-sharp talons sliced through his bottoms. A dark shape manifested in front of his eyes as he realized he was bent over a large hairy knee that looked like it could belong to a goat.  


“Do you like the smell of this?” It laughed, brandishing some sort of stick in his face, “It’s birch. Smells quite nice in my opinion. And it has such a great noise as it sails through the air and…”  


THWACK  


Ciel squealed as the birch branch hit his behind ferociously. Before he could utter another noise though, the scraps of what were his pants were shoved into this mouth. The legs were tied back behind his head, and a pressure on his back must have been the other big black hairy hand.  


The creature sighed, “I do prefer to listen to the screams, but unfortunately I don’t want this to end prematurely, thus no more noise from you. But you may have my favorite scream little one. You should be honored.”  


Another ten whacks were delivered in quick succession. Ciel felt wet tears trail down his cheeks in frustration and pain. This was so unfair… A great burning on his backside made him twitch and jerk in desperation. His parents had never spanked him growing up; they were too dignified for it.  


It stopped for a moment, “Now what should I make the number? I really can’t decide… Perhaps 25 strokes for every broken-hearted tear that spilled from your friends and families’ eyes? Goodness, I could be here all night!” The beast only sounded excited by that idea.  


But by the time it really got going, Ciel couldn’t think straight anymore. His mind was blank with the pain as the beatings rained down on him without end. Apparently, the beast would be there all night… Blisters began to form and he truly howled into the gag as they began to tear open and bleed as the branch kept falling on his skin.  


“My name is Krampus little Ciel, and I hope this might have taught you the beginning of what happens to those who do not care of their actions towards others. Now come, your punishment isn’t over yet.” It purred.  


Ciel, dizzy and fevered with pain could only scream.

__________

Snow fell from his boots as Ciel stomped into his cold apartment and began to hang his jacket and scarf up on the hook. The storm had swept in like a hurricane, and caught most blindsided. Ciel had been lucky enough to have dressed appropriately for the weather, but still was freezing, and desperate to get the heat on. The doors from apartments around him were opening and closing as many people tried their best to hurry out the building and hop the next train or enter the crazy traffic to get wherever they needed to go. Stupid buggers trying to travel on Christmas Eve…  


He instead shrugged out of his office clothes and into a thick sweater from his cousin and fleece pants. The heater was struggling to get going and, the wood floors made the whole space feel like an ice box. A fuzzy blanket did the trick to keep out some of the chill as Ciel made his way to the kitchen and started a pot of water to boil for some tea. His cell then lit up in his pocket.  


“Bro, what’s up?”  


A muffled rumble came from behind the receiver as Astor tried to muffle the din, “Hey, just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas Eve…”  


Ciel was thankful he didn’t have to cover rolling his eyes, “Happy Christmas Eve to you too, bro.”  


“Yeah so,” Astor coughed, “Mom and dad really would like to see you tomorrow you know? Since it is Christmas and all…”  


Ciel snorted as he poured his tea, “Yeah well they should have thought about that back before they sent me to boarding school.”  


“Look, I know that they were tough on you growing up, but… it makes mom cry you know? Just come, for like an hour? That’s all.”  


Ciel huffed, “I get my beatings for making my poor mother cry, Astor. And I wear it as a badge of honor. Their best efforts to beat me into submission didn’t work out so great for them, as it should be.”  


“Exactly,” Astor said, “You still got to become a game designer! You still have Funtom! Even if mom and dad didn’t understand back then, you still got to go out and break their expectations.”  


“That doesn’t make me feel endeared to them,” Ciel muttered, taking his tea to the couch, “I’ll think about it okay? No promises. They’re busy with you and cousin Lizzy and everyone anyway.”  


Astor sighed, “That’s all I can ask. Do you want some company tonight? It is Christmas Eve after all, and while I know you don’t really care, it’ still kind of…”  


“I’m fine. It’s my repenting time.”  


His brother was confused but wished him well again and hung up. With the usual routine done with, Ciel sighed and buried himself in blankets to watch the snowfall outside his window. In the dark and quite of his space, he didn’t feel particularly lonely. After the Christmas rush that always came, knowing that it was all done for now was a true comfort. And he hadn’t lied to his brother. It was his time of repentance on this night anyway.  


The sound of keys jingling and the lock clicking echoed as his front door opened and closed, “Happy Christmas Eve.”  


Ciel didn’t look away from his tea and view, “I guess I should wish you the same. But as a hell bringer I doubt you’d appreciate it. Come to beat me for my sins?”  


“Always,” Krampus chuckled, his great hulking form tromping into the living room.  


Ciel finished his tea and set his folded blankets to the side. With the air of someone who was quite bored, he dropped his lounge pants and revealed his pale scarred rear. Every part of him suppressed a shudder as he stretched himself across the waiting hairy knee. His white knuckles showed against the black of the fur as he dug his fingers in and clenched them.  


A wooden rod swung before his eyes, “I took the time and care to polish this myself. Your present from me. Still flexible but smooth.”  


THWACK  


Ciel managed to look nonchalant as the first strike tore across his rear. Practiced ease took over as the next blows rained down and he took them like nothing. He even managed a yawn.  


“Is that all Krampus?”  


An even harder blow stole his breath as he rocked forward and grunted. Now the true beating began. He didn’t know how many blows he’d receive. Ciel shuddered and twitched now, his face red. He desperately tried to remain cool in the face of it all, but it was no use. Krampus made him hotter than anything else on this Earth. He gasped and cried out, slate hair covering his eyes as he came against the black fur.  


“So naughty how you enjoy this now,” The beast said merrily, “Let’s take this to your room.” With a great heave, Ciel landed on his bed, sailing across the room, then grunted as the great beast loomed over him, it’s own giant length nudging between his legs.  


And it was indeed a merry Christmas Ciel supposed. Being naughty had it’s perks.


End file.
